


Arosa

by Veillein



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veillein/pseuds/Veillein
Summary: 尼可和弗雷迪发现，他们不一定需要通过工作关系才能在一起。
Relationships: Niko Kovač / Fredi Bobič
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	Arosa

1

阿罗萨确实很美。就跟弗雷迪一直告诉他的一样，冰雪世界杯也很有意思。尼可奇怪自己之前为什么没有参加过这么有趣的比赛。他换上球衣、钉鞋，戴上护膝和手套，与身穿同样队服的罗伯特相视而笑，感觉自己又重新回到了球员时代。

他在被冰雪覆盖的白色球场里奔跑，铲球，在雪中滑倒，放声大笑，他不记得上一次自己如此快乐是什么时候，他快乐得就像一个在雪地里踢球的孩子。他进了两个球，第二个进球刚好在裁判吹响哨声之前，他高高跃起跳到罗伯特的背上，用两条腿缠住他的腰把他带倒在地，高兴地抱着他的弟弟在雪地里打滚。

然后他在场边的人群中看到了弗雷迪。他惊喜地向弗雷迪挥手，一边拍掉身边的积雪一边向他跑去。  
“你说过你不会来的！”  
“我说过我不会陪你参加比赛，我可没说我不会来看比赛！”  
弗雷迪的黑色羽绒外套肩膀上积着一层白雪，他显然一早就来到这里观看比赛，而尼可玩得太过开心，居然一直没有发现他的到来。  
“你会在这里呆多久？”  
“呆到决赛的那一天。”  
尼可的脑海中下意识地蹦出德甲赛程：“你会错过法兰克福的比赛日。”  
“我不在他们也会赢球的。”  
“你现在算是翘班？”  
“算是吧，我是偷偷溜出来的，事实上，我现在应该在莱比锡进行转会谈判，所以最好不要让记者拍到我。”  
弗雷迪向他挤挤眼睛，尼可大笑，同时冷不丁地打了个喷嚏。  
“你的外套呢？”  
“在那边。”  
尼可指了指球场的对面，罗伯特正举着他的羽绒服在向他挥舞。  
他这时才觉得好冷，刚才在比赛中聚集起的热量已经散去，被雪水浸透的保暖手套开始结冰，他赶紧把手套从手上摘下来。弗雷迪解开自己的羽绒服让他钻进去，把他冻得通红的手指握在自己的掌心里取暖。  
“你跟我们住在同一家酒店？我们可以去泡温泉暖和一下，然后一起吃晚餐，你知道这个酒店里居然有个温泉吗？这里的酒吧也很棒！”  
尼可喋喋不休，完全没有意识到自己兴奋得像个孩子，他已经忘了其实是弗雷迪告诉他这家酒店的。弗雷迪不由自主地微笑，他已经有多少年没有见过这样的尼可？他很庆幸自己能成功地把尼可“拐骗”到阿罗萨来。

2

尼可换上正装，室内温度适宜，他脸上的肌肤仍然因为刚刚泡完温泉而发红。  
主办方安排了晚餐会，但在那之前还有时间去做点别的事，尼可的心里在想念某些东西，某些他在拜仁没法去碰的东西——为了俱乐部的公众形象。罗伯特宁可留在房间里睡觉，尼可没法把他从床上踢起来，他打电话给弗雷迪，发现他已经在雪茄吧了。  
他走向靠近落地窗的一张沙发，弗雷迪正在看手机，脸色阴沉，当他抬头看到尼可时，他迅速地关掉了页面。  
但尼可仍然看到了那个页面，他看不清文字，但他看到自己的照片，身穿深蓝色的拜仁教练服，低着头，神情疲惫而憔悴，那是一张精心挑选出来的失败者的照片。  
尼可在弗雷迪身旁的沙发上坐下：“所以鲁梅尼格又对记者说了什么？”  
弗雷迪耸耸肩膀：“你真的想知道？”  
尼可摇头：“我最近不看任何体育类报导，但我偶然还是会有些好奇。”  
弗雷迪犹豫了一下，把手机递给他。  
一方面，他不希望尼可看到这些，他劝说尼可来阿罗萨是想要他忘掉那些不快，这里很美好，美好到足以令人忘掉外面的世界，他们之间的气氛也很好，他刚刚与尼可一起泡温泉，他们会坐在一起吃晚餐，他在阿罗萨最古老的思乡酒吧预定了位置，他们可以在那里打发一整个晚上的时间，而明天还有整整一天在等着他们。  
弗雷迪不想让一团狗屎来破坏这一切。  
但另一方面，他又希望尼可看清那个大俱乐部的嘴脸，看看他们在他离开后是如何继续霸凌他的。他希望尼会永远记得这个教训。他看到尼可接过手机时，心中甚至有一种恶意的快感。他一直希望尼可对这帮家伙进行回击，但尼可却始终对外界保持沉默，他拒绝接受任何采访。弗雷迪对此已经忍无可忍。即使尼可不打算说些什么，他也会说。  
尼可快速滑动页面，当他把手机还给弗雷迪时，脸上甚至带着微笑，仿佛他只是读到一则有趣的故事。  
弗雷迪研究着他脸上的表情：“很好笑？”  
“我只是不敢相信鲁梅尼格曾经是我的足球偶像。”  
“他在诋毁你，尼可，他企图把所有的错误推到你的身上。”  
“我知道，事实上，他曾经当着我的面称我为拜仁的问题。我以为他已经解决了问题。”  
弗雷迪为他感到难过：“鲁梅尼格一直都在霸凌你，他一直都在伤害你。”  
“现在不会了。”他从弗雷迪的手里拿过烤好的雪茄，深深吸气然后吐出烟圈，他在慕尼黑一直想念雪茄的味道，“他的话不会再对我产生任何影响。”  
“如果你不方便说什么的话，我可以替你发声。”弗雷迪仍然坚持。  
“如果我想说什么的话，我自己会说的。”尼可把那支抽到一半的雪茄交还给弗雷迪，开始研究他面前的电动雪茄盒，自己动手修剪雪茄。他看起来心情仍然很好，“我不会把过去的事放在心上，你知道的，我是一个向前看的人，所以我现在只想着明天的冰雪世界杯决赛该怎么踢，以及……”  
“以及？”  
“以及你真的应该跟我们一起参加冰雪世界杯。我们已经很多年没有在一起踢过球了。”他扭头看了弗雷迪一眼，“明年我们一起参加？”  
“如果明年这个时候你还有空的话。”弗雷迪答应他。  
“而你今年就需要开始恢复体能训练。”尼可说，“我会亲自制定你的训练表，我们的目标可是卫冕冠军，我不会让你拖后腿的。”  
弗雷迪大笑，尼可做什么事都相当认真。  
落地窗外，夕阳落在白雪皑皑的山顶上，金色的余晖穿过玻璃，在烟雾中形成金色的光柱，尼可不由自主地抬起手，像是想要抓住那抹阳光一样。黄昏的光线完全抹平了岁月的痕迹，让他看起来年轻而天真。  
弗雷迪握住他悬在空中的手，就像他们当时站在德国杯的决赛赛场上一样，“明年，我们一起来拿冠军。”  
尼可看着他的眼睛，真心实意地对他露出笑容，他笑起来的样子平静而喜悦。  
他们并肩坐在沙发上，享受雪茄的芬芳，那一刻时光静谧而温暖，就好像过去一年半的时间不曾存在，就好像他们仍然还在法兰克福。  
但是弗雷迪知道，发生过的事不会消失。被刀捅过的伤口，疼痛有一天会消失，但伤疤会永远留在那里。  
他们的心里都有伤疤，并且永远不会消失。

3

弗雷迪向尼可提起阿罗萨是在10月末的那场比赛之后。  
弗雷迪仍然记得那场比赛。当德甲巨人到达商业银行竞技球场时，弗雷迪就察觉到了这支球队异样的气氛。如果说博阿滕开场不到十分钟就被红牌罚下是个意外，那么剩下球员的表现则一点也没有让弗雷迪感到吃惊。他们看起来消极而混乱，没有人在坚定地执行战术，每个人都在各行其事，最终5比1的比分或许会令外界大吃一惊，但对弗雷迪来说，这是一个必然的结果。  
比赛结束的哨声还没有吹响，法兰克福的球迷就已经开始了疯狂庆祝。弗雷迪理解他们的心情，他们不是第一次击败德甲巨人，在尼可的带领下，他们以3比1的比分击败了拜仁，拿下德国杯的冠军，然而，在那之后不到一个月，同样也是尼可，带领拜仁以5比0的比分在超级杯中击败了法兰克福。  
同一年的五月，尼可还带领着这支球队往法兰克福的球门里灌进了五个球。  
对法兰克福球迷，甚至对部分老队员来说，这场胜利就像是对抛弃他们的前任教练的最佳复仇。  
甚至就连弗雷迪自己都有些无法控制心中的快意。这毕竟是他的球队取得的胜利。  
但弗雷迪心里知道，这场胜利与其说是法兰克福对尼可的报复，倒不如说是他自己的球员对他的背叛。  
这支球队已经抛弃了他。  
他的队员不愿为他而战，他们不愿执行他的战术，并且在球场上毫不掩饰他们的这一想法。  
弗雷迪认为尼可自己不可能不知道这一点。  
他穿过狂喜的人群想找到尼可，他并不想安慰他，他知道接下来的赛后记者会对尼可来说会是一场酷刑，他只想尽快给他一些建议，希望能帮他挺过今晚。  
他还记得当他们还是球员时，尼可输掉比赛后是怎么当场哭得不能自已的，他不仅在输球的时候会控制不住眼泪，就连赢球时也会激动得哭出来，而这一点在他当上教练之后并没有多少改进，弗雷迪知道尼可有多容易动感情，他不希望记者拍下尼可红着眼睛的照片然后大做文章。  
令他松了一口气的是，尼可的表现很平静，他甚至没有给记者提供多少可写的东西，虽然这场比赛本身已经足够他们大写特写了。  
当弗雷迪听到尼可说出那句熟悉的“我不会放弃”时，他不由得露出微笑，他差点忘记了尼可虽然改不掉爱哭的毛病，但他同样也是个勇敢的战士。  
至少他今晚没有输给那些记者，他没有让他们得到任何他们想要的东西。  
弗雷迪单独等在门口，“你的表现不错。”他说，他知道尼可知道他指的是记者会。  
尼可耸耸肩。“恭喜，你会需要这三分的。”弗雷迪也知道尼可在说什么，尼可一直认为他让三叉戟同时离队的操作太过冒险，他们这赛季的成绩会有很大波动，甚至可能陷入保级区的麻烦。  
“去喝一杯？就我们俩。”他知道拜仁的球员已经坐大巴离开了，罗伯特现在跟球队在一起，他们今晚会飞回慕尼黑，但尼可并不需要立刻回去。  
他甚至没有必要再回到慕尼黑。  
“不，我还有工作，我需要立刻拿到比赛录像，好在明天一早告诉那些混小子们他们都犯了哪些错误。”尼可说，“当我说我不会放弃时，我并不是在说场面话。”  
弗雷迪像看白痴一样看着他，“你可真是个——”他情不自禁地爆出了一连串脏话。  
尼可对他露出微笑，拍了拍他的肩膀，“也祝你晚安，老朋友。”  
弗雷迪目送尼可离开。他不应该再为这个男人操心，弗雷迪心想，他已经不在是你的教练了，他只是你的朋友，你不能去干涉他的生活，你对他的关心不能超过朋友的界限。  
他拿出手机，好几条语音留言告诉他今晚法兰克福的工作人员在哪里狂欢。  
弗雷迪取车，街道上仍然拥挤着庆祝胜利的法兰克福球迷，他朝着许特尔发给他的那家酒吧地址开去，但随着街道渐渐空旷，他发现自己正在开往通往机场的路上。

弗雷迪觉得自己像个傻瓜，站在慕尼黑的寒风中瑟瑟发抖。  
他无法打通尼可的手机，酒店公寓的保安拒绝让他上楼，他坐在门厅的沙发上已有半个小时，意识到尼可大概在下飞机之后根本没有切换手机的飞行模式，他很可能整个晚上都无法跟他取得联系。现在怎么办？打车去他熟悉的酒店过夜，还是连夜飞回法兰克福？一切都让他今晚的行为看起来像个笑话。  
他再次走出门厅，站在深夜的慕尼黑街头，眺望酒店公寓楼上那寥寥几个还亮着灯光的窗口，心里猜想如果他此时大声叫喊，是尼可听见他的可能性更大，还是被警察带走的可能性更大。  
不，这太愚蠢了。弗雷迪告诉自己，你已经不是青少年了。  
他打算去找一家酒店睡觉，也许明天……  
就在这个时候，他看到手机屏幕上终于亮起尼可的来电。  
“我把手机忘记在外套口袋里了，它一直处于飞行模式。”就跟他猜的一样，弗雷迪翻了个白眼，他几乎可以肯定尼可是故意的，换成是他也不想在这么个晚上接听任何电话。  
“有什么事？”  
“我觉得你今晚需要找人聊聊。”弗雷迪说。  
“你不是第一个这么告诉我的人。”尼可回答，“我在登机之前接到了至少十个来安慰我的电话，许特尔也给我打了电话。我现在的手机里还有大概一百多条安慰我的信息，如果我把它们全部都回复一遍天都要亮了。所以，谢谢，晚安。”  
“等等！”弗雷迪深吸了一口气，他不得不坦白，“我现在你的楼下。”  
尼可大吃一惊：“你在慕尼黑？你是来干嘛的？今晚有什么活动？现在已经深夜两点了。”  
弗雷迪想把手机砸到墙上——或者尼可的脸上。他要立刻坐车去机场，连夜飞回法兰克福。  
然后他终于见到尼可，他看起来非常好，穿着绣有酒店标志的浴袍，头发蓬松，脸色红润，身上散发着柠檬与马鞭草的清香味，显然刚刚洗完一个舒服的热水澡，就在弗雷迪站在寒风中穿着单薄的西装外套反复拨打他的电话的时候。  
如果他没有注意到——他怎么可能不注意到——尼可异常红肿的眼睛的话，他真的会立刻掉头离开这里，坐车去机场，哪怕这会让他看起来像个真正的傻瓜。  
“你果然哭过了。”弗雷迪一屁股坐在沙发上，脸上忍不住露出笑意，他知道这有些恶劣，但他就是忍不住。  
尼可叹气：“你非要说出来。”  
弗雷迪耸耸肩膀：“我原本是想把我的肩膀借给你哭的，你过去还挺喜欢趴在我肩上哭的。”  
尼可翻了个白眼，“拜托，弗雷迪，我不是小孩子了。”  
“你那时也不是小孩子。”弗雷迪强调，“你就是爱哭。”  
“至少我现在会控制自己的情绪，我不会在公众场合哭出来的。”  
弗雷迪不敢相信他那么快就忘记自己在德国杯的决赛后是怎么当众哭得稀里哗啦的，而那些镜头全部都记录在他们的夺冠纪录片里，弗雷迪回味了好几遍。  
但弗雷迪决定不去反驳他，他不是来跟尼可吵嘴的，也不想惹他哭，尤其是尼可看起来刚刚平静下来。弗雷迪能够想象他是如何忍受着那些记者对他毫不留情的折磨，忍受着飞回慕尼黑的那一个小时，直到他回到只有一个人的酒店公寓，才独自坐在沙发上掩面落泪。  
这个想象的画面让弗雷迪感到难过，如果他可以把尼可留在法兰克福的话……  
“实际上，我现在正在工作。”尼可的话打断他的幻想。  
弗雷迪看到尼可放在书写台上的笔电，页面定格在比赛画面，数据分析软件正在运行。  
“你还在亲自做这些事？”  
“我的工作方式和慕尼黑的分析师不太一样。”尼可不愿意多说关于视频分析师的事，他在法兰克福的视频分析师道姆是他的朋友，而拜仁拒绝他把道姆带到慕尼黑，除了罗伯特之外，他们不允许他带他原先工作团队中的任何人进入拜仁的教练组。他因此还白白与弗雷德大吵一架，因为弗雷迪想把道姆留在法兰克福。最后，道姆为了避免夹在他俩的争吵当中去了勒沃库森。  
弗雷迪想到这件事，很想说几句刻薄话，但是他忍住了。“你可以把这些留到明天再做。”他尽量温柔地说。他看得出尼可已经非常疲惫，而他知道视频分析需要花费很长时间。  
“我想尽快把这些做完，明天还有明天的工作。”  
“你心知肚明，你做的一切根本毫无意义。”  
尼可停下正在沏茶的手，扭头向他看来。  
弗雷迪叹了口气，他最终还是忍不住要说出来：“为什么？尼可，我根本不明白你到底是怎么想的，你明知道这一切毫无意义，你早在去年就知道鲁梅尼格想把你从拜仁赶走，哈桑根本不想帮你，弗里克随时准备接替你的工作，如果你非要留在这个见鬼的俱乐部，你就该跟上个赛季一样，让你的球员踢得舒服，让你的球队赢下比赛，可你偏偏反其道而行之，而你现在正在自食其果。我有时真的怀疑你是不是跟外界说的那样愚蠢，今晚你就是个彻头彻尾的笑话，全世界都能看得出来，你已经完全失去了对更衣室的控制，没有人想为你踢球，尼可，没有人希望你继续留下来，你的上司希望你滚蛋，你的助教希望你滚蛋，你的球员希望你滚蛋，所有的球迷都希望你滚蛋，就连记者都希望你滚蛋，你到底还在坚持什么？仅仅是因为你的自尊心不允许你承认自己所犯的错误，所以你必须坚持下去？就像你从来都不肯承认你私自抛下我们之间的约定去拜仁是个错误？你非要当一个顽固的傻瓜？”  
尼可低下头，放下手中的茶杯，两只手抓住茶柜的边缘。  
该死的，弗雷迪心想，他不该那么冲动，看来今晚他又要跟尼可大吵一架了。这并不是他的原意。但他的心里又不禁有些期待。他已经很久没有跟尼可发生争吵了。实际上，自从尼可离开法兰克福之后，他们很少有机会见面，而当他们难得有机会在一起聚会时，尼可会尽量避免谈论自己的工作，而弗雷迪也会找些愉快的话题，这让他们根本就没有机会吵起来。  
他专注地看着尼可的动作，他握住茶柜边缘的双手正在用力，他是在尽力忍耐，还是已经处于爆发的边缘？  
但是尼可只是打开了茶柜的暗柜，从里面拿出糖包加进沏好的茶里，他沉默地用托盘把茶杯递给弗雷迪。  
“不想说点什么？”弗雷迪继续挑衅。  
“这确实毫无意义。”尼可在他身旁的沙发上坐下，用双手捧住自己的那杯茶轻轻吹气，“如果我还像上个赛季那样，顺从球员的意思，只管让他们踢得舒服，让他们按照自己喜欢的方式去比赛，我只需要做一些细节上的调整，那么我留在拜仁确实毫无意义。所以我想在离开前做些有意义的事。”  
“我看不出你做的事除了让你的球队反对你之外还有什么意义。”弗雷迪下意识地反唇相讥，他很不满意尼可在他面前表现得那么自我克制，他们过去几乎一关起会议室的门就开始向对方大喊大叫——最妙的是在那之后他们仍然是朋友并且能达成共识。弗雷迪怀念那些充满激情的日子。可惜那样的时光只属于过去了。  
“拜托，弗雷迪，你是专业人士，不是那些傻瓜记者。”尼可几乎被他的态度给逗乐，“你真的需要我解释给你听吗？”  
“好吧，我能理解球队需要新的体系，需要提速，他们需要养成抢断后快速出球的习惯而不是停下来重新组织进攻，而这会让他们很不习惯，他们会一直不停地失误直到习惯为止，而他们一旦开始失误就会想退回原来的踢球方式，如果他们不能做到坚定不移地执行战术，整个球队就会陷入自我混乱之中。我们自己都曾经经历过这一切。可是为什么非要用那个法国人？”  
“Coco? 上个赛季他没有在我手下得到什么出场机会，他因为重伤几乎错过了整个赛季，出于公平起见这个赛季我必须给他机会，他是一个很特别的球员，尽管他一点也不完美，我不希望他在拜仁的生涯就此结束，他在将来会对球队起到帮助的。”  
“那个巴西人？”  
“他需要建立信心，你了解那类球员，他们是脆弱的天才，他们需要全力支持才能发挥水平，他在适应了这个联赛之后的表现会好起来的，而且他的表现一旦好起来，他也不会因为被换下场而陷入自我怀疑。我不想看到一个天才被自己毁掉，这是很可惜的事，何况球队为这个天才付出了很大的代价，我不想让那么多钱烂在板凳上。我是个勤俭的人。”  
“加拿大男孩？你让他踢边后卫，他除了身体优势之外毫无经验，但你并不鼓励他用身体防守。”  
“如果他不养成良好的防守习惯，一旦他受伤就会成为下一个博阿滕。他会踢出来的。”  
“我不想再问下去了。”弗雷迪举起双手抱怨，“这太恶心了，你听起来像是个圣人。”  
“是你要问的，我只是在说我的工作，改变是很困难的，有些事看起来徒劳无益，但有时你需要退后一步才能前进两步。如果你只想要立竿见影的效果，那么你最终会为此付出代价的。”  
“但人们只想要立竿见影的效果。尼可，时代变了，现在的人不会再有那种耐心，你所在的这个俱乐部更加不可能有这样的耐心，他们只想看到进步不想看到退步，他们不能容忍失败，甚至不能容忍不够漂亮的胜利。何况鲁梅尼格根本不会给你时间，他巴不得你失败，你在上赛季就已经知道这一点——如果你继续以这样的方式工作下去，你根本看不到发生进步的那一天。”  
“可惜我只会以这样的方式工作。”尼可摇头，“我不想跟这个时代一样变得急功近利，我在上个赛季做出过妥协，但我不想再妥协下去了。我不想光顾着让所有人满意来，我只想做好自己的工作。”  
“即使你会因此失去这份工作？”  
“我原本就注定会失去这份工作。”尼可对着茶杯苦涩地笑了一下，“弗雷迪，足球界没有人是白痴，你知道拜仁邀请过弗里克担任体育主管而他拒绝了，他是不会仅仅因为一个助教职务而来到拜仁的，实际上他让我和罗伯特的工作变得更加困难，球员们都知道他是取代我的人，不管是暂时还是永久的，让他担任我助教的安排只是为了让他尽快熟悉球队。我确实已经失去了更衣室。但在我离开之前，我绝不会放弃我的工作。”  
“所以你仍然是个固执的傻瓜。”弗雷迪得出结论，“你在为一个根本不认可你价值的俱乐部工作，你的工作价值也永远不可能得到认可。”  
“有些价值会在将来显现，无论我是否得到认可。”  
“如果你真的那么无私，你为什么还要为此感到难过？”弗雷迪盯着他的脸质问，“尼可，不要假装自己是个圣人，我知道你从来不是。他们在霸凌你，他们一直都在霸凌你，他们不仅摧毁你在更衣室里的威信，他们还在媒体面前践踏你的尊严，你真的能完全不在乎这一切？”  
“我确实……老天，别说了，弗雷迪……”尼可不得不扭过头去，用手捂住自己的双眼。  
“告诉我，尼可，”弗雷迪把他的手从脸上拿开，看着他的眼睛，“你为什么要哭？”  
他柔声问，“如果你真的不在乎，你为什要哭？”  
“因为我不可能不在乎！”尼可对他大声吼道，泪水在他的脸上流淌，“弗雷迪，你为什么一定要逼我说出来？因为我爱这支球队！因为我从小就喜欢这支球队！因为我一直都想成为这支球队的教练！因为我在乎所以我才坚持到了现在，哪怕他们像对待狗屎一样对待我！”  
“因为你在乎，所以他们才会像对待狗屎一样对待你，因为他们知道你只会默默忍受而不会对他们进行还击。”弗雷迪慢慢地说，“你看，尼可，这就是问题所在——你完全是咎由自取。他们只对你轻轻勾了勾手指，你就立刻把自己送上门去，就好像你是个廉价的婊子。你活该被如此对待。”  
这才是他真正想说的话，他一直都想这么对尼可说。而他终于说出来了。弗雷迪感到一阵快意。  
尼可震惊地看着他：“弗雷迪，你是个混蛋。”  
“彼此彼此，”弗雷迪耸耸肩膀，“只不过你根本不会意识到，当你只因为接到一个电话就决定离开法兰克福并且还要我恭喜你时，你究竟是一个怎样的混蛋。你毫不犹豫地抛弃了我们，所以我很高兴他们也同样抛弃了你。”  
尼可被他的话惊呆了。他僵硬地坐在那里，薄薄的嘴唇在颤抖。  
他们互相直视着对方的眼睛，谁也没有说话。

弗雷迪伸出手指轻轻刮掉他鼻尖上挂着的一颗泪珠，“晚安，尼可。”  
他从沙发上站起来，向门口走去，打算在尼可把他赶走之前离开。他可以在机场的贵宾厅里等待回法兰克福的第一班航班。之后他们还会是朋友吗？弗雷迪的心里有些没底，他今晚的行为太不成熟了，他看起来简直就是来落井下石的，而他扪心自问，或许潜意识里，这才是他来慕尼黑的真正目的。他在走到门口之前其实心里就已经后悔，但他并不打算回头。  
“你可以留下来。”  
他的手放在门把手上。  
“已经很晚了，你可以在这里过夜。”尼可对他说，“我今晚会通宵工作，所以你可以睡我的床。如果你想洗澡的话也可以用我的毛巾和浴袍，但不要跟过去那样偷偷用我的牙刷，我会发现的。”  
弗雷迪转过身，尼可对他露出一个疲倦的笑容。  
“我们仍然是朋友。”  
“同意。”弗雷迪说，“但我从来没有偷偷用过你的牙刷，我说过那次是个误会。”  
尼可对他挤了下眼睛，没有再搭理他。他开始埋头在笔电上工作。

4

弗雷迪睡得并不好，他在凌晨醒来，光脚走进起居室，尼可蜷缩在沙发上，深蓝色的晨曦中，他用一只手捏住眉心，手肘撑在自己的腹部，像是一尊沉思的雕塑。  
弗雷迪在他身旁的沙发上坐下，靠垫的陷落把尼可惊醒，他低头看了一眼手表，“现在还很早，你可以再睡一会儿。”他嘟囔着说。  
“你也是。”弗雷迪说，他注意到写字台上的笔电已经合上，尼可已经完成了他的工作，“去卧室睡吧，你知道你有一张很大的床。”  
尼可疲倦地摇了摇头：“我没法在床上睡着，但我可以在这里打个盹。”  
“有多久了？”  
“一个月？两个月？我也不知道，我已经很久没法在床上睡着了。”  
弗雷迪感到心痛，难怪他看起来一直如此憔悴。  
“罗伯特知道吗？”  
“当然不，我不想让他也失眠。”  
“至少他会逼你去找大夫。”  
“这就是为什么我不告诉他。”尼可耸肩，“药物对我不起作用。”  
“我猜这个会管用。”  
弗雷迪起身打开酒柜，他找到自己想要的瓶子，按照记忆中的配方把几种酒倒进玻璃杯中摇晃混合，递给尼可：“喝下去。”  
“这是什么？”  
“灵丹妙药。”弗雷迪说，“我可能从来没有告诉过你，法兰克福快要降级那会儿，我几乎每晚都睡不着觉，然后有人给了我这个配方。”  
他看着尼可喝完杯中的全部饮料，推着他走进卧室。  
尼可显然并不是那么清醒，他下意识地脱掉了全部衣服，然后钻进被子里。  
好吧，他看起来瘦了些，但身材仍然很完美，尤其是对他的年纪来说，这样完美的形体是令人嫉妒的。弗雷迪被迫在心里做出一番鉴定。  
弗雷迪从另一边钻进被子，大概十分钟之后，他开口问道：“感觉怎么样？”  
“恐怕你的灵丹妙药对我没什么作用。”  
“看来这配方就是一张废纸。”弗雷迪坦白，“它对我也没作用。实际上，是你到法兰克福之后才治好了我的失眠。”  
“你从来没有说过。”  
“我应该也没告诉过你，当你决定离开法兰克福的那段时间里，我也一直失眠。”  
“你原本可以告诉我的。”  
“这会改变你的决定吗？”  
“不会。”  
弗雷迪微笑，意料之中的答案。  
“你现在还失眠吗？”  
“不，我现在睡得很好。”弗雷迪说，“你看，尼可，时间会改变很多事。”  
“时间让你原谅我了吗？”  
“我早就原谅你了。”  
“但你还在生我的气。”  
“因为你破坏了我们的约定，想想你自己当初是怎么说的？我们会一起把法兰克福变成一支真正的强队，德国杯只是第一步，接下来是欧冠的资格，十年之内，我们会将法兰克福变成一支可以跟拜仁争夺联赛冠军的强队。”  
“你现在仍然可以做到，许特尔是个好教练。”  
“是啊，我仍然会在十年之内把法兰克福变成一支可以争夺欧洲冠军的球队，但不是和你在一起。你破坏了我们的梦想，你这个混蛋。”  
弗雷迪脱口而出，随即感到一阵尴尬，这听起来会不会太像是表白？  
有很长一段时间的沉默，长到他以为尼可已经睡着了，然后他听到尼可开口说道：“我不想说抱歉，弗雷迪，因为你知道我是永远不会后悔做出去拜仁的决定的。”  
弗雷迪对着天花板翻了个白眼，又是意料之中的回答，他太过了解尼可，以至于已经懒得生气了。  
但是，他听到尼可接着说——  
“我想我们并不是非要只通过工作关系才能在一起。”  
弗雷迪的心跳突然加速，他怀疑自己听错了，或者理解错了，但他没有勇气追问。  
他也根本没有必要追问，因为尼可转身吻住了他的嘴唇。  
他在尼可的嘴里尝到那个配方的味道，他不得不承认，那个配方虽然没用，但相当醉人。  
他也许只是单纯把尼可给灌醉了，以至于他现在根本不知道自己在说什么和做什么。  
“所以，你打算做什么？”  
当他们的嘴唇分开时，弗雷迪悄声问道。  
“我觉得我终于有些困了。”尼可打了个呵欠，转过身去，把背对着他，“我打算睡一会儿。”  
而且他真的睡着了。  
轮到弗雷迪失眠了。他瞪着尼可熟睡的背影，不确实自己是不是被捉弄了。他想了很久，最终决定鼓起勇气尝试一下。他在七点起床，顺便推醒尼可，“还记得阿罗萨吗？”  
“那个冰雪世界杯？你提起过很多次了。”尼可在半梦半醒之间回答。  
“也许我们这次可以一起去，就像你说的那样，尝试一下工作之外的事，”弗雷迪说，“如果你在明年一月终于空下来的话，我们在阿罗萨见。”  
“唔嗯。”  
弗雷迪不太确定那是一个肯定的答案。  
在他离开慕尼黑的两天之后，他从手机上看到尼可从拜仁辞职的消息。  
然后他的手机铃声响起，他滑到通话界面，听到尼可的声音：“我想我现在有空去阿罗萨了。”  
弗雷迪微笑。

5

弗雷迪一度非常犹豫自己是否该去阿罗萨。  
尼可离开拜仁之后，他们可以随时见面，但实际上他们却没有。他们会像朋友那样通电话，就跟过去一样，似乎10月末的那个吻只是弗雷迪做的一个梦。  
整个11月，他们都没有见面。  
12月，他们在萨尔茨堡见了一面，在萨尔茨堡红牛为法兰克福提供的贵宾包厢里，周围有数万名球迷和无数记者，罗伯特也跟他们在一起。他们在比赛结束后去喝了一杯，许特尔也加入进来，那更加像是一次工作聚会，他们谈论刚才的比赛和法兰克福面临的困境，冬窗的转会策略……直到他们走出酒吧，站在街上，等着接他们去机场的车，尼可才说道：“主办方已经帮我和罗伯特订好了去瑞士的机票。但他们告诉我，你不在这次的参赛名单上。”  
“因为我没有帮自己报名。”弗雷迪说，“你之前都听到了，法兰克福最近情况不妙，这个冬窗我恐怕没法休假了。我可不想再来一次保级战。”  
尼可点了点头，“真可惜，”他说，“我还为此拒绝了埃弗顿的工作。”  
弗雷迪翻了个白眼，“如果我不够了解你的话，我就要信以为真了。”  
罗伯特想要说什么，尼可给了他一个手肘，罗伯特指了指自己的嘴巴，做了一个拉上拉链的动作，转身去研究酒吧外墙的景观灯光。  
弗雷迪抬起眉毛。  
“我们之间的事。”尼可说，弗雷迪耸耸肩膀，他对这对兄弟之间的默契已经习以为常，但他有时仍然会感到自己被排斥在外。  
尼可安慰地拍了拍他的肩膀，“希望明年的冬窗你能休假。”  
“明年我会批准他休假的。”许特尔一本正经地说。他们全都被他逗乐。“谁说奥地利人不会开玩笑来着？”弗雷迪大叫。他们愉快地分手，尼可和罗伯特乘坐同一辆车离去。弗雷迪有些嫉妒罗伯特，作为尼可的弟弟，他不管是不是在工作中都有充分的理由跟尼可整天黏在一起。  
然后他的思绪回到工作中，直到他接到尼可的电话：“你真的不打算来阿罗萨？”  
“我正在红牛的会议室里，莱比锡的那个。”弗雷迪走到落地窗边，“那里怎么样？”  
“很美。我和罗伯特整天都在滑雪。这里还有很多你的老朋友，他们想要……”  
手机被从尼可的手里拿走，弗雷迪听到他昔日的队友在跟他打招呼，抱怨他怎么可以错过冰雪世界杯，他在喧哗的背景音中听到尼可跟其他人的说笑声。弗雷迪低头向落地窗外望去，莱比锡的街道打扫得很干净，一点积雪也没有。  
手机又交还到尼可的手里，“你知道这里有一种酒是用活鱼调制的吗？”  
“尼可，我正在开会。”弗雷迪柔声说。  
“我知道，”尼可说，“只是想告诉你，我们在阿罗萨玩得很开心，谢谢你提醒我和罗伯特参加冰雪世界杯。谈判顺利。”  
弗雷迪挂断电话，回到会议桌前，他们就着转会合同的条款进行新一轮的讨价还价，而弗雷迪的心思已经不在这里……  
他打开手机，开始预订去瑞士的机票。

6

弗雷迪庆幸自己没有错过冰雪世界杯的决赛。他觉得自己抛下工作来到阿罗萨是值得的，光是看到尼可捧起奖杯的笑容就值回一切，更别说尼可在与那帮老家伙们一起庆祝了大约十分钟之后终于想起了他，他飞奔到弗雷迪的面前，捧住他的脸颊，给了他一个响亮的吻。  
“呃。”  
弗雷迪说。他下意识地观察周围记者的反应。很好，没有人来得及举起手机或摄像机。也许是他自己做贼心虚，没有人会在意球员或教练在球场上热烈地互相亲吻，足球原本就是一项让人动情的运动，他和尼可在球员时代有着远比这更加激情的庆祝姿势，就算在法兰克福时，他们也会因为一场艰难的胜利而忘情庆祝，亲吻彼此，但没有哪个吻比这个吻更让弗雷迪觉得心跳加速。  
或许十月末的那个清晨，他们在床上的那个吻除外。

尼可趴在床上，把枕头垫在下巴底下，侧过头对弗雷迪微笑，刚刚清洗过的头发湿漉漉地搭在他的额头上，过长的部分盖住了眼睛，让弗雷迪想起他年轻时的模样。而实际上，弗雷迪并不觉得尼可变得有多成熟，他的内心仍然是一名球员，即使在他成为一名教练之后，他仍然不自觉地想要跟球员们一起踢球。  
这也是为什么冰雪世界杯会让尼可那么开心，弗雷迪心想，他自己可不会因为在雪地里踢了场比赛就傻乐上一整天，然后在接下来的一周里忍受肌肉的酸痛。  
但他确实喜欢看到尼可开心的样子，他的笑容非常迷人，让弗雷迪也感到心中充满快乐。  
他在床边坐下，“你确定不要叫一名理疗师？”  
“通常罗伯特就是我的理疗师，我也是他的。”  
“而他现在恰好有事？”  
“他跟我们的老朋友去水疗吧了。他应该有自己的私人时间。”  
“他太过关心你了。”弗雷迪不带个人感情色彩地说，“有时我认为你应该换个助教，罗伯特大多数时候把注意力放在你的身上而不是球员的身上，这对他的工作不利。”  
“可惜的是我和罗伯特将来仍然会在一起工作，直到退休为止。”  
“相当令人感动。”弗雷迪酸溜溜地说，“这世上就没啥事能拆散你俩是吗？”  
“拜托，罗比是我的弟弟，”尼可说，“我跟他又不是必须无时不刻在一起。”  
他用脚踢了踢弗雷迪：“可以开始了吗？”  
“好吧，”弗雷迪说，他卷起衬衫袖子，“提醒你，我不太记得正确的步骤。”  
“放心你会想起来的，跟我们过去在训练课后做的那样就好。”尼可说，“药膏在床头柜上。”  
弗雷迪打开那个充满药草芬芳的塑料瓶，把凝胶状液体倒在手掌上，搓揉双手让它们变热。他决定从肩膀开始，他尽量不让视线落在尼可的下半身，他的朋友全身上下只有一条浴巾，而那条白色毛巾只是让它包裹住的部位变得更加醒目，弗雷迪设法不去想象把那对结实挺翘的臀瓣握在手里挤压的感觉。  
但这一切仍然太过诱惑，他的手掌贴合在尼可光滑的背部，他能清晰地感受到尼可的体温，充满弹性的温暖肌肤，因为运动后充血而变得更加清晰漂亮的背部肌肉线条，这对一个中年人来说未免太过火辣，而尼可在他的手掌用力时发出舒服的呻吟，弗雷迪开始出汗，房间里的温度太高了，他心想，他感到自己的裤裆正在变紧。  
“转身。”他对尼可说，他很想无视自己的生理反应，但是他做不到。  
尼可转身，在床上平躺，伸懒腰，眼睛半眯，四肢舒展，显然弗雷迪的按摩让他很舒服，他只差像猫一样在喉咙里打呼噜了。弗雷迪情不自禁地用手掌抚摸他的脸颊，他的鼻尖，他的嘴唇，他的眼睛，感到尼可的睫毛在他的手心里不安地眨动，就像蝴蝶在他的掌心中鼓动翅膀。  
“抱歉……”弗雷迪说，他忘记了自己手上的药膏，“我只是忍不住想要……”  
他俯下身去，吻住尼可的嘴唇。  
“我以为你的提议是帮我按摩放松，而不是这之外的事。”  
当他们的嘴唇分开时，尼可低声说，但他的眼中也同样充满渴望。  
“我确实在帮你按摩放松，”弗雷迪说，“但我可以同时做两件事。”  
他握住尼可的一只脚踝，把他的小腿压向胸口，让他大腿后侧的肌肉得到拉伸，“酸胀？”  
“唔嗯。”尼可说，他一直保持锻炼，但没有像这次两天踢两场球，他的肌肉确实在抱怨。  
“这样呢？”弗雷迪继续施加压力，同时侧头亲吻尼可的小腿，空出的那只手轻轻抚摸他大腿内侧紧绷的肌肉，“我猜你还可以承受？”  
“嗯……”尼可从鼻子里轻哼出声，在枕头上拱动脑袋。弗雷迪的手向下摸去，他很满意尼可在浴巾底下什么也没穿，他的手摸进那两瓣饱满的臀瓣之间，按摩药膏让他很容易就把一根手指插进窄小的洞里，“感觉如何？”他低声问，“如果你不喜欢的话，我可以停下来。”  
尼可摇头，“有些疼，但是没关系，你可以继续，只是慢一点，我已经很久没做了。”  
弗雷迪对他抬起一条眉毛。他从来没有幻想过尼可是处子，但他仍然好奇还有谁对尼可做过这些事。罗伯特？很值得怀疑。安特？值得怀疑。卢卡？弗雷迪发现他的脑海里有一张很长的名单，他决定还是把这个问题留到以后，他将来会有时间好好问问尼可的。  
而他现在只想享受此时此刻。  
他缓慢而轻柔地抽插手指，专注地盯着尼可的脸。他喜欢尼可因为他的动作而拧起眉头，张开嘴唇微微喘息的样子。他的脖子向后仰起，双手伸向脑后，抓住枕头，手指握紧。弗雷迪换他的另一条腿顶住自己的胸口向下压伸，手指仍然埋在他的身体里，他一边低头亲吻他的乳头一边问：“你还可以承受更多吗？”  
尼可点头，汗水从他的额头滴落。弗雷迪搓揉他同样布满汗珠的臀瓣，帮助他放松肌肉，然后插入两根手指。他能清晰地感受到尼可身体里的收缩，他的身体火热紧致，湿热的嫩肉柔软地包裹住弗雷迪的手指。  
当他探入第三根手指并且微微转动时，尼可蜷缩起脚趾，叫喊出声。  
“疼？”弗雷迪停下动作。  
尼可没有回答，他用一只手搂住弗雷迪的脖子跟他接吻，另一只手探到下身，握住自己的勃起。  
“所以你喜欢我这么做？嗯？”弗雷迪再次转动手指，看到尼可猛地咬住嘴唇，从喉咙里发出一声短促的闷哼。他紧闭着双眼，眉头紧皱，脖子向后仰去，喉结完全暴露在弗雷迪的面前，黑色的发丝从他的额头滑落，披散在白色的床单上，他脸上的表情像是正在忍受痛苦，紧绷的肌肉形成完美的线条。弗雷迪爱死了他这副样子。他着迷地一边用手指操他，一边欣赏他自渎的样子。  
尼可的高潮到得很快，弗雷迪感到包裹住他的肠腔开始剧烈收缩，他加快手指的抽插，让尼可射出来，同时用一只手解开皮带，握住自己已经相当坚硬的勃起，“你准备好了接受这个？”  
尼可沉默了几秒钟，“如果我说不的话……”他看着弗雷迪的脸色，开始大笑。  
“你可真是个混蛋！”弗雷迪对他咆哮，当尼可捧住他的脸热烈地亲吻他时，弗雷迪仍然能感到尼可在憋笑，这让他相当懊恼，他用力挺动下身，直到尼可呻吟着抓紧他的手臂，再也笑不出来为止。而弗雷迪发现一个秘密：尼可在床上也很爱哭。他们做了两回，每回他都做到尼可红着眼眶向他哀求为止，那景象相当动人，弗雷迪觉得如果自己年轻十岁的话，他可以花一整天时间和尼可在床上做爱。  
“我们要错过晚餐了。”尼可看了一眼震动的手机，把它扔到一旁，但那玩意儿仍然顽固地震个不停。  
“又是罗伯特？”弗雷迪抓过手机，在尼可来得及阻止他之前，弗雷迪已经按下通话键：“听着罗比，你的哥哥跟我在一起，确切地说我们在床上，我刚刚把他操哭了两回并且打算再来第三回，一切都好得不能再好了，所以别再打来了。”  
他扔掉电话，看到尼可瞪视着他的眼神，“怎么了？”  
“那是费内巴切的主席打来的电话。”  
弗雷迪愣住，“哦，”他停顿了几秒钟才找回自己的舌头，“太糟了，看来你永远也去不成费内巴切了。”  
然后他终于忍不住爆发出大笑，尤其是当他想象着电话另一头的费内巴切主席的表情，他笑得在床上打滚，而尼可恨不得把他掐死在床上，他们在卧室里激烈地搏斗，直到彼此的嘴唇再次黏在一起。  
“所以，我们仍然是朋友？”  
弗雷迪把尼可牢牢地压在床上，握住他的双手举过头顶，看着他的眼睛问道。  
“至少在我想要跟你绝交之前，是的。”尼可气喘吁吁地回答，他吻住弗雷迪的同时把腿缠到他的腰上。  
而弗雷迪意识到，他刚才在电话里说得没错，因为他现在就想来第三回了。  
并且，就像他刚才说的那样，一切都好得不能再好了。


End file.
